A Strange Fate of Two Opposites
by DoKuRiNAnimationQueen
Summary: Rin is a bully victim, her face never leaves a black expression but, her heart is breaking slowly and painfully. Len is adored yet, he hates it. He is contented that he is a monster because of a crime he never got caught in. Even with a witness. And with him being nine years old. Rated T for a little Angst.


**H-Hello. . . YES, IM SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE MY PREVIOUS STORIES.**  
**And.. I don't think Im ever going to update those ever again.**  
**SORRY. So, please read this story as, oh, I don't know. . . For sorrys?  
There are poems here, actually. Each poem kind of has a meaning for Rin and Len's situation. This story is a bit going to be sad... So...Yeah. **

* * *

_Two road diverged in a yellow wood  
__And sorry, I could have not travel both_

Rin Kagamine stood up from her seat. "1916." She said blankly to her teacher, answering her question with no effort at all. "Correct, you may seat down now."

_And be one traveler, long I stood_  
_And looked down one as far as I could_

Unpleasant murmurs spread through Rin's class during break,"What's up with her?"

"Can she not learn how to take it easy?"

"I don't like her."

"Huh, I'd rather take it easy than going through hardships."

"So stupid." "Idiotic." "Worthless." "Not worth if anyone's time."

Despite all these gossips, Rin's blank eyes doesn't seem to falter. Her body kept straight, her heart steady, her hands do not shiver, nor does she whimper.(A/N OMAIGAWD. THAT RHYMED.) Though, those are just plain lies.

_Do you know those words are worthless too?  
As none of them may be able to reach me at all._

Rin walked through the endless hallways where teenagers stop to look at her, full of angst and hatred. Despite all that, Rin never saw them, never felt them. Sure, she knows they have hatred for her, she just never bothers. Her face never changes from that dull, straight looking eyes, soft fair skin and poker formed lips. Although, that is what they believed. No matter what they do, She never falters. They just don't understand that her heart inside murmurs always,"I can't take this anymore."

_My hands grow numb, they can not feel._  
_My eyes grow dim, can't tell what's real._

Rin is firm and steady in the outside, her short glowing golden hair, her fair white skin, makes her look perfect outside. Just her plain face, her smart reflexes, always going the hard way, make her a victim. Whats worse? She is a victim of the bully.

{Len's side/POV}

_Everyone tells me I'm gorgeous  
That I have stunning features to die for,  
But I must have gone blind,  
Because I can't see them any more._

"Kyaa! Len~ I love you!You're so perfect!." That's what they always say. Such words that I know are fake. How can one say those words without even feeling them in the first place? They say I'm perfect. Well, they are all idiots. There is no-one perfect. I'm not even a person worth to talk. I'm just a long wolf willing to see something real.

Ugh, I hate this! Can't they see the real me? I'm worthless! I'm the one who should be punished! I shouldn't be praised as I am not!

How... How can they not see? I'm a monster!

{END POV}

Len walked down the white hallways attempting to get to his class. He tried to calm his nerves, trying to think of something else. However, he failed to do so.

"Ah, such an annoyance."

{Rin}

I slowly made my way to class, reading a book. It was always a habit of mine to read each time of the day. I- "Ha! What a loser!." My heart stung, knowing it was directed at me. Though, I always manage to keep my face blank. Quite cold, actually. No-one had or will ever see my poor heart. I always cried in private. No-one to hear me... See me... Giving them an impression that I wanted to be a loner... I do want to be alone but, ... You just cant understand..

I finally gotten into my seat. Spacing out before class starts. A memory made its way to my mind, stinging my heart even more.

_~Flashback~_

**_I can't take this anymore..._**_  
_

_"STOP! No! STOP IT! PLEASE! Let me go!" I faint scream ran into my ears. Huh? What's going on?  
The familiar voice continued to scream. I was worried... Who is it? I-Is there something in here? A burglar?  
I started running towards that voice... That female voice..._

**Rin! Stop it!**

I made my way to the laboratory of my father. "NOO!" I jumped. I know the screams were coming from here! I slowly twisted the knob, unsure if I should go in or not. When the door opened, I got a clear look at whats going on...

My mother... lying on the floorboards... With a little boy standing next to her. Blonde hair... tied to a ponytail...Bloody clothes...N-no...

This couldn't be! What happened? This is impossible! Not... possible...

I fell to the ground, my hands on my head. I screamed... and screamed and screamed and screamed. My eyes blurred from crying. I look up, seeing the boy, about my age, looking at me. Such ocean-blue eyes... looking at me with pity and guilt... From crying, though, I could only notice his blonde locks and blue eyes. I don't remember anything else of him. I was just 9 then.

~End of flashback~

"Kagamine? Are you...crying?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Annnnnd done! Finally! So, I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update my other stories. I tried so hard with this one so that I could find the passion to write stories again. Well, this is kind of an introduction chapter, to let you know Rin and Len's situation. And, There will be more next week. I'm sorry if it is short! I got my Journalism training and contest, and stuff. Been busy. Wow... Is it weird that I write this kind of story? **

**Well, I recently also became a fan of Pewdiepie and ChaoticMonki! If you are interested, give a view to their awesome gaming videos in youtube! Yep... And, I got to sleep... Well, Bye anyways! I really feel like I'm fired up for this story. Bye mi!**


End file.
